


Best Frends

by shawol9196



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawol9196/pseuds/shawol9196
Summary: Kibum and Minho are lifelong friends. Kibum meets Jonghyun at college. The three form a unit, shenanigens ensue.*Jongho are the only romantic pairing in this au*





	1. Chapter 1

Kibum and Minho have always been together. Growing up in homes back to back -- chosen specifically by their parents to be able to pool their yards together -- everything is shared. The treehouse on Minho’s side, the pool on Kibum’s, secrets on both. Even in school, up until 8th grade when Minho has to repeat and Kibum opts to skip 9th in order to graduate early. But even so, Kibum doesn’t leave Minho behind, opting to help tutor his friend to success. In return, Minho gives Kibum the support he has trouble finding elsewhere. As they grow up, everyone assumes that a sweet romance is about to bloom between them at any point; the summer they turn 16, Kibum confides in Minho that nothing of the sort is going to happen, neither between them nor with anyone. Later that fall, when Minho brings him a newspaper clipping and the words “aromantic” and “asexual,”  Kibum cries on his shoulder, relieved to finally have words for himself. Though Minho is the gentlest soul Kibum knows, no one at their high school dare say anything negative about Kibum for fear of him. When he graduates, the only blemish on Minho’s high school record is a fight in his sophomore year; his parents were furious, but Kibum slept a little better knowing that Minho was willing to break someone’s nose if they harassed him.

When Kibum graduates, he takes a year off. There are many rumors as to why in particular, but it’s no secret that regardless of what reason he gives, he’s not ready to leave Minho behind. When they go to different but nearby colleges, everyone is surprised. The transition is difficult but not completely unbearable. Their first semester, they meet up at a midpoint restaurant every Saturday. They start developing social circles beyond each other. Minho has a few friends within his major, though no one particular friend sticks out more than the others. Kibum also has a few major-associated friends but also one out of major friend. He meets Jonghyun in Writing Composition II. Jonghyun, a music composition major, is a year older and in the cohort Kibum should’ve entered with. They are paired together for some icebreaker exercises the first week and a close friendship quickly blooms between the two.

  
 

In their second semester, Kibum feels that it’s time to properly introduce Minho and Jonghyun. Jonghyun’s shown himself to be reliable and a good friend, and is thusly decided to be meet-Minho worthy. Jonghyun is understandably nervous when Kibum suggests it.

  
**Kekeke: r u free this weekend**

**Jjongie: from prior societal obligation? Yes. from the chains of capitalism? No. why?**

**Kekeke: -_-**

**Kekeke: I know I talk about Minho all the time and we’re planning on meeting up this weekend so i was wondering if u wanted to come along and meet him.**

**Jjongie: oh. Does he want to meet me?**

**Kekeke: I would like for my two bffs to at least be able to vaguely recognize each other. Isnt that enough?**

**Jjongie: I just dont want him to hate me for interrupting not-boyfriends time. ㅎㅅㅎ isnt that enough?**

**Kekeke: he sounded interested when i asked him about it.**

**Jjongie: yah sure I’d love to meet your not-boyfriend then!**

**Kekeke: -_-**

**Kekeke: Meet me in the lobby at 6 on saturday**

**Jjongie: am or pm**   
**Kekeke: with all the times i’ve told you about how Minho loves sleep more than probably anything out there, you really have to ask?**

**Jjongie: yes ㅎㅅㅎ not all of us have regular sleep schedules kibum some of us have sleep disorders ok time is a societal construct**

**Kekeke: pm**

**Jjongie: ok!**

It isn’t until he’s sitting at the diner with Jonghyun waiting for Minho to arrive that he gets nervous. What if they don’t get along? What if they get along but both get jealous that they aren’t the center of his attention, like they’re each used to being? Kibum’s worries are interrupted by Jonghyun elbowing him in the ribs.

“Wait, is that him?? Is he tall?? If he’s tall I’m leaving!!” Jonghyun whispers, pointing towards the door. Kibum looks at the door and sees that it is indeed Minho standing there. Even if Kibum didn’t know Minho’s face perfectly, he still would’ve been easy to spot; his Greenfield College hoodie makes him stick out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of Palm Valley University students also visiting the diner. Kibum waves him over as Jonghyun continues to quietly berate him for not mentioning the fact that Minho was tall. He gets out of the booth enough so that he can stand to hug Minho, but makes sure his leg is in the way so that Jonghyun can’t decide to run away.

“Hey, sorry I’m late! I had to talk to my professor about an assignment grade and he talked just slowly enough that I missed my usual train.”

“Oh it’s no biggie, we haven’t been waiting long. They haven’t even come around to ask us for drinks yet.”

Jonghyun starts to clear his throat just loud enough for Kibum to hear.

“So. Minho, this is my friend and part time amusement, Jonghyun. Jonghyun, this is my best friend Minho.”

They nod to each other and Minho and Kibum take their seats.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jonghyun. Kibum’s told me a lot about you,” Minho says first.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I figured it was about time I met Kibum’s tall not-boyfriend,” Jonghyun replies, shaking his head at Kibum.

Minho cocks an eyebrow, glances at Kibum, laughs.

“Yeah definitely not Kibum’s boyfriend, but I was his date to every dance since middle school including prom so I’m probably the closest thing to it.”

“Wait you guys went to dances together?? Like multiple?? That’s basically dating, come on.”

They’re interrupted by a waitress coming around to bring them some waters and finally take their drink orders. Minho orders his milkshake and then pulls out his phone while the other two order their beers. As soon as she walks away, Minho holds his phone out for Jonghyun to see.  
“That was the 6th grade Winter Wonderland social and then the next one is the 8th grade Under the Sea social, which was our last year in the same grade. Then it’s like 5 homecomings and proms.”

“Oh my god these are precious,” Jonghyun exclaims, flipping through the pictures. “Look at these wonderful not boyfriends. Just two guys in being dudes in fancy suits together. What handsome testes besties.”

Both Kibum and Minho spit their water out at the comment. Kibum immediately starts smacking Jonghyun.

“What the hell kind of comment is that???” he asks.

“Uhhh it’s obviously the male version of gal pals??? I know you’re an archeology major but like come on, Kibum.” Jonghyun explains, rolling his eyes. He tries to hand Minho back his phone, but Minho’s laughing to hard to notice. Eventually Minho composes himself and takes his phone back.

“I know Kibum’s told me but what’s your major again, Minho?”

“Comparative literature. Yours is composition right?”

“Yeah. So what does the comparative part mean?”

Kibum mentally clocks out while Minho begins his overly explanation that can be boiled down to ‘I want to read the book and watch the movie because I like comparing their similarities and differences while enjoying the fact that they are in fact two separate artistic pieces.’ Just as he finishes his explaination, the waitress comes back with their drinks and takes their orders. Kibum opts for nachos, Jonghyun for mozzarella sticks. Minho orders both the slider sampler plate and the cheese fries platter, much to the concern of the waitress who insists that it’s food for 4-6 people.

“Dude, the platter is pretty big. Do  you really think you’ll be able to eat it?” Jonghyun asks as she leaves.

Kibum laughs.

“Oh please. I can honestly say that I’ve never seen him not finish a plate of food. Like ever. In my entire life. Anyways he orders it everytime we come here.”

Jonghyun’s eyes go wide, looking at Kibum then Minho.

“Really???”

Minho laughs, cheeks high in pride. Minho and Kibum take turns sharing stories from Minho’s short lived career as a non-profesional semi-competitive eater during middle and high school, starting with The Great Hot Dog Binge of 7th grade and ending with the semi-disastrous Satan’s 7lb Seafood Struggle (and accompanying food poisoning episode) of senior year. With each story, Jonghyun’s mouth and eyes opened a little wider. As Minho is finishing up the seafood story, Kibum takes the opportunity to snap a picture of his ungodly expression. Jonghyun’s so enthralled with the story that he doesn’t even notice. Just as Minho finishes, their food comes.

“I think I might be full from just listening to those stories,” Jonghyun whines.

Kibum laughs. “You should’ve been there. It’s absolutely disgusting.”

“Did you try any of them, Bum???”

Both Kibum and Minho laugh this time.

“You see, Jonghyun, I have the perfect balance of determination, stomach capacity, and stupidity to succeed in this. If Kibum wants a challenge he’ll do a crossword puzzle or try a fancy pastry recipe, not try to stuff himself fuller than a build-a-bear.”

Jonghyun looks at Kibum for confirmation and Kibum shrugs.

“So what have you guys been up to this semester? I know I haven’t been super social, my non-Greek Epics class has been kicking my butt and it’s only the first month of the semester,” Minho asks.

Jonghyun recounts their recent experiences of being trapped in a broken down elevator, how all of their professors were automatically lawful evil because they used the word ‘midterm’ instead of exam, and how they had barely survived the Biggest Crime Imaginable (the dining hall ran out of stir-fry). While he talks, Minho eats. And eats. And eats. Just as Jonghyun finishes talking, Minho grabs his last fry off the platter, then stacks the two now empty plates together at the end of the table.

“I’ve been talking for like 10 minutes how did you finish that already??”

“Jjongie, you’ve been talking for 20 minutes and he can eat a 6 lb burrito in 25.” Kibum replies. Turning back to Minho he asks, “So you’ve heard about our semester, how’s yours going?”

“It’s going fine.”

Kibum is a little surprised at the shortness of Minho’s answer; as Minho quickly starts sipping his water, Kibum assumes that there’s something going on that he doesn’t want to talk about in front of Jonghyun. A silence falls amongst the three of them and Kibum notices that the other two keep glancing at each other. Were they finally starting to move past niceness and move into jealousy? He’s not eager to find out.

“It’s getting late, almost 8 o’clock. Do you need to head back?” he asks Minho.

“It’s 8???” Minho groans. “Yeah I need to go, unfortunately.”

“Don’t worry about money,” Kibum says as Minho starts feeling his pockets for his wallet. “It’s my treat this time. You’ve paid for mine the last three times.”

“Are you treating me too?” Jonghyun asks, doing his best puppy face.

“Have you paid for my dinner ever?”

“No...”

“Then no. Text me when you get home, ok Minho?”

 

***

 

It’s not until Kibum is back in his room that he even ventures to ask them what they thought of each other. He asks Jonghyun first, opting to wait til Minho messages that he got home.

 

**Kekeke: so**

**Jjongie: ...???...**

**Kekeke: what do you think of Minho?**

**Jjongie: hes cute for a tree with an insatiable appetite. ㅎㅅ~**

**Kekeke: ok but do you think you guys get along ok?**

**Jjongie: ㅎㅅ~     ㅎㅅ~     ㅎㅅ~     ㅎㅅ~     ㅎㅅ~**

**Kekeke: ok but what does that mean**

**Jjongie: i know social code states that i shouldve asked him for his number when we were at dinner but i didn’t think about it because i was too amazed at the fact that he looks like he weighs 10 lbs but can eat for 10 people so can i pls have his number**

**Kekeke: yeah sure**

**Kekeke: wait**

**Jjongie: ㅎㅅ~**

**Kekeke: i s2g**

**Jjongie: Look, like the stance of a politician my opinion can be easily swayed somtimes!!!  i just want to be friendly with your not boyfriend!!! I’m not asking for his hand in marriage or anything !!!! so ㅎㅅ~ pls ㅎㅅ~ give ㅎㅅ~ me ㅎㅅ~ the ㅎㅅ~ number ㅎㅅ~**

 

Unbelievable. All this time he’d been worried that they wouldn’t get along when he should’ve worried about them getting along too well. That would explain the shy glances between the two. 

 

**Kekeke: r you home yet**

**CineMin: yes**

**CineMin: just now**

**Kekeke: so whats up with your semester?**

**CineMin: remember when I said that I was late because of discussing a grade**

**Kekeke: ye**

**CineMin: I’m failing this class right now because of that grade**

**Kekeke: is it the one i proofed for u?**

**CineMin: yes**

**Kekeke: but? That? Was? Such? A? Good? Paper?**

**CineMin: If you’re trying to say that to make me feel better don’t worry about it**

**Kekeke: would i do that 2 u**

**CineMin: yes**

**Kekeke: ok fair enough**

**Kekeke: it was actually really good though**

**Kekeke: i even had someone else look it over since im not used to ur citations and they said it was a really good paper**

**CineMin: really?**

**Kekeke: ye**

**Kekeke: on the sunny side, what did u think of jjongie?**

**CineMin: he was nice. A little on the :O side but nice. I don’t have my seal picture anymore but I approve.**

**Kekeke: he wants your number**

**CineMin: Like...wants my number or wants  ^.~ my  ^.~ number  ^.~**

**Kekeke: the 2nd.....almost verbatim**

**CineMin: really??**

**Kekeke: """i just want to be friendly with your not boyfriend!!! I’m not asking for his hand in marriage or anything !!!! so ㅎㅅ~ pls ㅎㅅ~ give ㅎㅅ~ me ㅎㅅ~ the ㅎㅅ~ number ㅎㅅ~"""**

**CineMin: Oh wow**

**CineMin: You can give him my number, unless you don’t want him to have it**

**Kekeke: i dont care but just a heads up, u kno hes rlly heckin gay right**

**CineMin: Sweetie I know love is literally in no way your domain of knowledge, but like with that number of winks and the fact that he mentioned both the fact that I’m not your boyfriend and the word marriage literally leaves no other realistic meaning beyond “im rlly heckin gay for ur not-boyfriend and i hope hes at least open to that”**

**Kekeke: i realize that, mr**

**Kekeke: u dont have to write me a 12 page essay analyzing it**

**Kekeke: i kno thats ur major but pls**

**CineMin: It’s ok, I’m feeling really softly gay so I'm willing to take a chance.**

**Kekeke: ye but honey ur like cheesy classic novel romantic and hes like............cheap paperback romance**

**CineMin: How do you know though?**

**CineMin: Also how is that cheesy?**

**Kekeke: Honey pls**

**CineMin: ㅍ`ㅅˊㅍ**

**CineMin: Just because I want a beautiful man to meet me in the middle of a foggy meadow at daw in a open and billowy white button up before walking me home and asking me for my hand in marriage doesn’t mean I’m cheesy**

**Kekeke: watever back to the matter at hand**

**Kekeke: r u just gonna leave me to be ace by myself whilst trying to convince my other best friend to wear whatever kind of gross shirt u r imagining**

**CineMin: No**

**CineMin: You might have to be aro by yourself though**

**CineMin: Plus, I’m only gray-ace, remember? You’re like The Ace. You’d still be The Ace.**

**Kekeke: i dont have enough palms to facepalm**

**CineMin: Our love triangle would have to have a legend for it.**

**Kekeke: I’m going to bed now. Call me tomorrow**

**CineMin: ok~**

 

Kibum closes Minho’s chat, sends Jonghyun Minho’s number. As he’s turning off his phone, two messages comes through.

 

**Jjongie: ♡ㅅ♡ thank you ♡ㅅ♡ i owe you one ♡ㅅ♡**

 

**New Group Chat!: “Cheese fries”**

**you and CineMin were added by Jjongie**

 

He contemplates responding, but decides to just go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum’s day is, to be frank, shitty. It starts with him spilling his coffee all over his brand new khakis, continues when he falls in the middle of the stairway in his lecture hall, and reaches a high (or rather, very very low) point when he somehow loses his left shoe in the middle of crowd while he rushed from his morning class to his afternoon class. By the time his afternoon class ends at 3pm, he’s ready to find a hole somewhere and just make it his home. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he’s half expecting it to be the University saying that they’re dropping him. 

 

_ Group chat!: Cheese fries _

CineMin: so wait someone just /stole/ your shoe??? ㅍ`ㅅˊㅍ I’ll fight them!!!

Jjongie: ㅎ`ㅅˊㅎ damn burgieose!!

Kekeke: i dn’t think they did it on purpose

Kekeke: i just had a bad day

Jjongie: do you want to come over? We can talk about it. My mom sent more of that cocoa that you like. ㅎㅅ~ 

Kekeke: i’ll be over once i get shoes

Jjongie: the door is unlocked

 

Minho’s been strangely quiet in both the group chat and their own chat today. It makes Kibum a little sad; while he’s glad that he has someone else to look to when he has a bad day, sometimes you just need your best friend. He’s glad that Jonghyun lives in the same building as him and even more that Jonghyun somehow got one of the incredibly coveted single person rooms. After dropping his bookbag and changing into comfier clothes, Kibum takes the stairs up to Jonghyun’s floor; he’s not quite in the mood to get stuck in an elevator today and doesn’t want to press his luck. When he opens the door to Jonghyun’s room, there’s something odd. There’s someone on the bed, where Jonghyun should be, but the legs are far too long to be Jonghyun’s. 

“Minho, is that you?” he asks. The legs shift and Minho’s head pops around the corner. 

“Hi, Kibum!”

“Why are you in Jonghyun’s apartment?”

“We wanted to surprise you since you were having a bad day!” comes Jonghyun’s voice from the bathroom. 

Something doesn’t add up to Kibum. He goes into the room and claims Jonghyun’s bean bag chair for his own. 

“How did you know I was having a bad day though? I didn’t message you guys about it until after I got out of class and there’s no way you could’ve made it here before me.”

“I can’t believe you would disregard our psychic connection like that, bunny," Minho says, feigning hurt. Kibum rolls his eyes and Jonghyun practically runs out of the bathroom. 

“Did you just call him bunny??” he half yells. Minho looks vaguely frightened at Jonghyun’s expression. 

“Yeah? I usually do? Since about the age of, what, five?” he answers, looking past Jonghyun to Kibum for confirmation. 

“That’s kind of a weird nickname for five year olds to give each other,” Jonghyun comments as he moves to sit at the end of the bed. 

“My family all calls me Bummie. He used to have a speech problem so it sounded more like bunny and it just stuck.” Kibum explains. 

Jonghyun nods. “So what do you call Minho then? Kitty?”

Both Minho and Kibum laugh, much to Jonghyun’s chagrin. 

“No, though I do have a cat.”

“So what does he call you??” Jonghyun repeats. 

“Why are you so curious?” Minho counters. 

As Kibum watches the two of them inch closer together as they sit on Jonghyun’s already small bed, it finally clicks. The reason why Minho was so quiet in the chats, why he was here before Kibum texted them, and why Jonghyun’s face was so interested in what Kibum’s nickname for Minho was. 

“Ducky, when did you get here?” he asks, eyes narrowing. Minho tries to keep his face composed but guiltiness is still apparent in his eyes. 

“Uh, just a little before you did.”

“You call him ducky??????” Jonghyun interrupts. 

“Choi Minho I’ve known you longer than you’ve been on this Earth, don’t lie to me.”

“He calls you ducky????”

“Bunny, it’s literally impossible for you to have known me before I was here. Even though you’re a whole two months older than me, babies have no sense of object permanence or quantifiable awareness biological processes.”

Kibum waits for Jonghyun to interject again but sees that he’s just quietly trying to process the information now that he’s been ignored long enough. 

“So what time did you get here?” he repeats.

“I caught the train after my 9am Greek class. My noon class was cancelled. I really was planning on surprising you though!”

“What have you guys been up to, then?”

“We’ve been...hanging out,” Minho says, exchanging glances with Jonghyun. 

“Yeah. Hanging out.” Jonghyun echos. 

There’s an awkward pause. Kibum tries to figure out how to get them to be honest with him. Jonghyun goes back into the bathroom. 

“Ducky, let me see your phone.” he says, holding out his hand. 

Minho holds his phone close to him. “What for?”   
“Does it matter?”

Minho struggles to answer. He clearly has something he doesn’t want Kibum to see but at the same time he obviously doesn’t want Kibum to know that he doesn’t want him to see. In the end, Minho holds out his phone. Kibum punches in the passcode and it opens to their groupchat. He waits for Jonghyun to make a comment about his snooping, but it doesn’t come. He goes into the list of threads and searches for the one just between Jonghyun and Minho. It’s titled  ㅎㅅ~. 

 

(10:15am)

Jjongie: so are you coming today or did your professor provide you with more falsehoods than necessary?

CineMin: I think I can come ^^

CineMin: I’ll let you know when I catch a train. 

Jjongie: yay!! 

Jjongie: are you going to tell your not-boyfriend or should I?   
CineMin: I want to surprise him, so I haven’t messaged him. 

Jjongie: does he like surprises?   
CineMin: Only if they’re from me. 

Jjongie: ㅎㅅㅎ why are you two like this ㅎㅅㅎ

(10:30am)   
CineMin: I’m on the train. 

Jjongie: do I need to meet you at the station or do you have a wonderful sense of direction?   
CineMin: I wouldn’t say I’m great at directions but I’m better than Kibum if that’s what you mean.

Jjongie: ㅎㅅㅎ how did you know

CineMin: ^^ he’s always been bad at directions ^^ 

CineMin: I know how to get to the west gate, if you can meet me there?

Jjongie: I can meet you there, but only because you’re cute. ㅎvㅎ

CineMin: 6v6

(11:00)

Jjongie: I’m at the gate ㅎㅅㅎ 

Jjongie: where are you ㅎㅅㅎ

Jjongie: there’s a distinct lack of cuties in the area right now ㅎㅅㅎ

Jjongie: I see you!! 

 

Kibum laughs when he finishes reading the messages. When he looks up, Minho’s sitting with his head down and hands folded on his lap, as if he’s expecting some sort of scolding; it’s vaguely reminiscent of when Minho’s older brother had gotten caught with a porn magazine. 

“While I know it’s not my division, if you guys are in here being nasty you can just say. I wouldn’t have given his number to you if I wasn’t expecting it or wasn’t okay with it.” he says, taking one of Minho’s hands. Once again, Jonghyun busts out of the bathroom. 

“We weren’t doing anything like that!! I promise!! I have respect for him!! We’re still getting to know each other!!”

“He doesn’t mean nasty like that, he means anything beyond strictly friendly relations.”

“Oh.”

“Also, in light of how you phrased that, I’m altering my statement to ‘if you guys are in here being romantically nasty you can tell me, but I better not hear or any anything even remotely nasty.’”

All three of them laugh. 

“Ok, so I’m starving. I’m going to go head downstairs now, so you guys have the chance to finish getting out whatever romantic crap you guys need to get of your systems so that I can eat in peace.”

The other two stay still as Kibum leaves the room. Considering how the day’s gone, he feels like he should be more upset than he is that Minho is here. His phone buzzes. 

CineMin: Thank you for not being mad!

CineMin: Can we talk in your room when we’re done eating? Just us?

Kekeke: Sure, but you guys have to come down to eat before we can do that

CineMin: Working on it

 

He’s curious to hear what Minho has to say, though he has a feeling he already knows what it is. Jonghyun hadn’t struck Kibum as Minho’s type; but if Minho was going to be with anyone, he’s glad that it’s Jonghyun.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn’t take as long as Kibum expects for the others to join him in the dining hall. Since Jonghyun was the one who invited him over, he sacrifices the meal swipe so that Minho can also eat. They disperse to gather food then gather at a empty booth in the corner. Jonghyun ends up sitting with Kibum, since they each have one plate and Minho has two and a half. As Kibum and Minho get set eating, Jonghyun starts a new parade of questions.

“So Kibum. Why do you call Minho ducky? Actually, Minho did you grow out of your speech problem or just like work on it? No wait. Why did you guys decide to go to different colleges if you’re so close? Do you guys like the same music? Is it physically possible for Minho to eat a normal sized portion?”

Kibum holds up a hand to silence Jonghyun, making Minho laugh. The two share a look.

“Reasons. Yes. No. Additional reasons. Rarely.” he says.

Jonghyun huffs. “That doesn’t answer any of my questions, Kibum. These are meant to be qualitative not quantitative. I'm trying to get to know Minho here.”

“I really liked feeding ducks when we were little and my top and bottom lip look the same, so sometimes I get the duck lips look when I’m talking.” Minho answers, taking a bite. “It got better as I got older but I also went to speech therapy so in a way, yes to both. We’re majoring in different things and work better under different circumstances so different colleges make better sense. While there is overlap, we usually listen to different music. And normal varies from person to person, so since 3 plates of food is my normal portion I’m eating one right now.”

“Thank you, Minho. You see what I mean, Kibum? That’s a qualitative answer.”

Kibum and Minho share a look and continue eating. When he finishes his second plate, Minho puts his fork down for a moment.

“Full?” Jonghyun asks, somewhat excitedly.

Minho laughs. “No, just waiting for you to catch up.”

 

When they’re all finished eating, Jonghyun remembers that he does, in fact, still have class to go to. He runs off without a backpack and once they’re done laughing, Kibum leads the way to his room. He’d texted his roommate earlier that he was going to be in need of some alone time earlier and he hopes that he actually left. The room is thankfully empty when they get there. When Kibum shuts and locks the door behind them, Minho sits down on the bed with a sigh. Kibum goes next to him, shimmying his way back on the bed so his back is against the wall.

“What did you want to talk about, ducky?”

“How affectionate are you today?”

Kibum purses his lips and tilts his head back and forth. “Depends. What are you wanting?”

“Can I lay next to you with my head in your lap, a la the break down of 9th grade? You can put a pillow on your lap if you want.”

“That should be fine.”

Kibum grabs his pillow and sets it on his lap as Minho scoots back and lays down. He knows that if Minho’s asking for this there must really be a lot on his mind. He does his best to pet Minho’s hair while he arranges his thoughts.

“Ok, so there’s two kind of things on my mind and I want your super honest opinion but in the most loving and supportive tone you can put it in if that’s manageable.”

“Are we talking Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast supportive or Sebastian in Little Mermaid supportive?”

“Sebastians honesty Mrs. Potts niceness.”

“Got it. Alright. You may commence venting when you’re ready.”

Minho sighs again and Kibum’s worried that he’ll cry. He doesn’t though and eventually starts talking.

“So the first and probably more obvious is Jonghyun.”

“Yeah, pretty obvious, ducky. What about him?”

“I mean I don’t know how much of our messages you saw but like we’ve been talking a lot and I’m really unsure. Like I think I like him but I’m worried that it’s not necessarily him that I like and that I just like the attention he gives me. And like I know having crushes isn’t your division by any means but like you’ve read and watched enough romance genre there has to be something helpful you can say.”

“Is there something he said or did that made you wonder or are you just doubting your own feelings?”

Minho pauses. He pulls his phone out and starts scrolling through messages. Eventually he finds what he’s looking for and turns his phone to show Kibum

 

Chat: ㅎㅅ~

( Monday, 8:00 pm)

Jjongie: Waaah you’re too cute!!  
Jjongie: sorry i didn’t answer earlier i was Trapped in the Confines of Compose Everything On Demand Because Capitalism class.

CineMin: its ok ^^

Jjongie: I’m not religious but you have the patience of a Saint

CineMin: nooo~ I just realize that you also have classes  
CineMin: how was class, by the way?

Jjongie: i mean i Like composing until i am Required to do it in a particular time for a particular theme so there’s that but it went well. I managed to get something out to appease the capitalist supervisor that is my professor.

CineMin: Nice ^^

Jjongie: So your test went ok?s

CineMin: not really ;; but i’ll be okay ;; Bummie is supposed to go over it with me when i get it back so ;;

Jjongie: You don’t know the grade right?

CineMin: I’m supposed to get it back next Monday.

Jjongie: !! ㅎㅅㅎ !! I believe in you !! good vibes !!

 

Kibum hands the phone back to Minho.

“Do you see what I mean?” Minho asks, face full of uncertainty.

“No, ducky. You’re going to have to give me a little more than 12 text messages.”

Minho sighs and puts his phone away.

“He just always compliments me and says supportive things like that and I’m sure it’s just his personality but its just so weird to me to hear that kind of stuff from anyone but you. And like he’s so cute and I like talking to him but I’m just worried that it’s like Sulli all over again where I liked the attention more than the person.”

The Sulli Affair, as Kibum called it, had been messy. It had happened in Minho and Sulli’s sophomore year. After Sulli confessed her feelings to Minho after a soccer game, the two decided to give dating a go. It went well for a month or two, but as things went on it was clear that Sulli was much more romantically invested in it than Minho was. He did his best to end things as well as he could, but she was still unconsolable for a long time and they were never really able to repair their friendship.

“Has he indicated that he wants relationship type things from you? Because if not, then it doesn’t quite matter yet. It’s not like I’m trying to marry you two off.”

Minho laughs and starts scrolling through messages again, handing it to Kibum again.

 

Chat: ㅎㅅ~

( Tuesday, 9:07 pm)

Jjongie: So what type of things do you enjoy besides reading and competitive eating?

CineMin: I like watching movies. Petting my cat. Sleeping. Going for drives. Working out. Recently, I’ve been going for walks in the botanical garden on campus. You?

Jjongie: :O there’s a garden on your campus!!  
Jjongie: if i come visit will you take me to the garden!!   
Jjongie: we should have a picnic!!

CineMin: sure 6v6

Jjongie: ok i will try to give you a date for our Date whenever my TA actually updates the schedule like she’s been saying that she will for two weeks.

 

“Ok fair enough that does seem interested. Do you want me to talk to him about it? Like what his feelings are? Maybe that’ll help you gauge your own.”

“Yeah, that might help.”

There’s silence for a moment.

“Before you continue can you sit up?” Kibum asks. He wants to be there for Minho but his leg is starting to fall asleep and the closeness is getting to be too much. Minho obliges, moving a bit farther from Kibum to give him space.

“What if Jonghyun doesn’t like that I’m semi-ace?”

“He knows that I’m aro-ace and is very fine with that, if that helps?”

“Yeah but that just means you’re completely unattainable in anyway. Mine’s like ‘hey sometimes you’ll have all of my affections but sometimes you’ll only have half ,have fun!’”

“I know that talking about this kind of stuff is hard for you, ducky, but there’s only going to be one way to find out. Let me talk to him about his feelings for you and then we’ll go from there. Who knows, maybe he’s not even actually as interested as we think he is.”

Minho nods and pulls his legs to chest.

“Are you good on this part for now?”

Minho nods again.

“What’s part 2 of the venting?”

Minho takes a deep breath. “I made a comment about how I wasn’t sure how my grade would be for the college algebra test to my mom and like an hour later my dad called me again with the ‘maybe college isn’t for you why don’t you come learn the management end of the store’ spiel again.”

“Minho, I love you and you know that and I know that you love your dad because he’s your dad, but honestly your dad can fuck off with that shit.”

“But Kibum, what if he’s right? I’m not doing well in my regular classes and I’m doing worse in my major classes. What if I’m just not cut out to be a smart person? What if I’m not meant to do this?”

Minho’s grades had been the real reason for the difference in colleges. Kibum had no problem getting into Palm Valley with his impeccable grades and had even been offered a full ride. Minho’s older brother had also gone there, along with around half of the graduates of their high school. Minho hadn’t been so lucky. Greenfield’s application pool was small enough that it was one of schools Minho had barely been able to qualify for and had been the cheapest out of the handful that had accepted him. He was offered little in terms of financial aid from any school and Greenfield was the only one his parents were willing to help pay for.  Originally, Kibum was willing to go to Greenfield to help him out but Minho refused to let him turn down the full scholarship.

“Minho. What did I tell you when you had to repeat 8th grade?”

“That I’m a smart and capable person.”

“And what else?”

“That the only reason I struggle to be successful is because the education system isn’t built fairly.”

“That’s right. And that applies here too. Just because memorization isn’t your strong suit doesn’t mean you aren’t smart. Just because you have test anxiety doesn’t mean you’re doomed to fail. Did you go talk to student services yet?”

Minho shakes his head.

“Go this week and talk to them. We checked and you have all the paperwork you need to get the same type of exam accommodations you had in high school, remember? I know you don’t want to, but you’re going to have to, ducky.”

“I just want to be able to do academic things like normal kids, bunny. And if you say that normal is just a setting on a washing machine I will smother you with your own pillow.”

Kibum laughs and Minho seems to relax a little.

“I know you do. And I wish there was a way that I could make that happen for you. But, unfortunately, it’s not currently possible. So instead I will affectionately annoy you to get accomodations and keep tutoring you. And if your dad makes one more comment about how you should just drop out or compares you to your brother one more time, know that I am fully prepared to deck him.”

Minho properly laughs this time. “Thanks, bunny.”

He goes to say something else but is interrupted by his phone going off

 

Group Chat!: “Cheese fries”

Jjongie: I Am Freed From Capitalism And Would Like To Enjoy Some Comradeship If You Guys Are Not Busy Being Not-Boyrfriends ㅎㅅㅎ


	4. Drive

Jonghyun wakes up to his phone buzzing. He groans as he rolls over.

 

Chat: ㅎㅅ~

CineMin: Are you awake????  
CineMin: Pls be awake I have something exciting :D

Jjongie: I am aware of my currents surroundings if that counts as being awake

CineMin: Ye!  
CineMin: What are you up to???

Jjongie: napping

CineMin: Did I wake you up? I’m sorry TT

Jjongie: it’s ok. I needed to be awake in order to continue contributing something to society.

CineMin: Are you busy with something? I was hoping we could meet up. I have something to show you.

Jjongie: I theoretically have things I should be working on but I can make time for cuties ㅎㅅ~  
Jjongie: How long do you think it’ll take?

CineMin: Uhh I mean if you’re busy it’ll take maybe 5 min but if you have more time then that will also work nicely.

Jjongie: ???  
Jjongie: I have 1.5 hr before class

CineMin: Meet me at the west gate in ten minutes?

Jjongie: it might be 15 minutes but ㅎㅅㅎ ok

 

Jonghyun sighs. He had wanted to get a nap before his class, since his professor always left him emotionally exhausted, but seeing Minho again was worth it he supposed. He got out of bed and -- after throwing on the nearest clean smelling clothes -- made his way to the gate as quickly as he could. When he gets there, he looks for Minho but doesn’t see him. Though his height should make him easy to spot, there’s a noted lack of cute tall people in his line of sight. He pulls his phone out to call.

“Jonghyun!! Over here!!” comes Minho’s voice just before he hits the button. Jonghyun looks around wildly before a waving hand catches his eye. Minho’s sitting in a new white car, face full of excitement.

“Look!! I won it!!”

“How did you manage that, cutie?” Jonghyun asks as he walks up to it.

“I entered a contest at school. It’s just my lucky day I guess. They called me yesterday and I just got it this morning. I was going to take Kibum to test it out with me but since he’s busy all day you were the next person on my list. Want to go for a ride?”

Jonghyun nods and opens the passenger door. Once he’s buckled in, Minho pulls away from the curb and back intro traffic.

“You’re a safe driver, right?” he asks. Minho laughs.

“Yes, Jonghyun, I’m a safe driver. Much safer than Kibum. I used to drive us to high school.”

Jonghyun hums and gets comfortable. He notices the music is turned all the way down and adjusts the dial so that it’s audible; there’s a pop song playing but Jonghyun’s not familiar with it at all.

“I haven’t had a chance to set up the radio stations or anything, I literally just picked it up. You can put whatever you like on, I’m not fussy.” Minho explains.

Jonghyun nods and starts flipping through stations.

“So I know what Kibum likes to listen to, what types of music do you like?” he asks.

“Like I said, I’m not particularly fussy.”  
“Minho. What type of music do you like? I’m a music major you have to give me something, dude. Even if it’s just ‘I like commercial jingle music.’”

Minho chuckles. “I like 90s pop rock the best.”

Jonghyun thinks he remembers a classic rock station and when he finds it he leaves it on.

“What type do you like, Mr. Music Major? And you can’t say it’s your capitalist obligation to like all of them or anything like that.”

It’s Jonghyun’s turn to laugh. “I’m really good at writing ballads. But I also really like jazz and other stuff. Recently, I’ve been getting into lo-fi hip hop as well.”

Minho nods, though it’s obvious he’s mostly unfamiliar with music terms.

“So are we going anywhere in particular, Mr. Chauffeur?”

Minho shakes his head, humming along to whatever song has come on.

“Can I ask you something about Kibum? Like I’m not trying to ask anything behind his back it’s just there’s stuff that I want to know about and I don’t know how to ask them without upsetting him.” Jonghyun asks, fiddling with the strap of his seat belt.

“Sure.”

There’s a pause while Jonghyun collects his thoughts. Minho simply keeps driving with no particular place to go, though obviously not lost.

“So, first off, I understand that Kibum’s aromantic and asexual. And I respect that. It’s just a little hard for me to grasp, since I’m like very the opposite.”

They stop at a stoplight and Minho turns to look at Jonghyun before nodding.

“Was there like a moment that he was like super squicked out by something that made him realize that? Or like did he date anyone and then realized ‘uhh nevermind this isn’t for me’? Like I want to ask just so I can understand but like I realize that those are usually not a-spec friendly questions and I haven’t been able to figure out how to ask them without sounding like aphobic.”

“I get what you mean, it is kind of a hard thing to word without sounding that way. No, I think he’s always known. I mean, I can remember when we would watch cartoon movies when we were little and I’d always be crushing on the protagonist or the love interest, sometimes both, and he’d just be like ‘when will the animal friend be satisfied with their life they don’t deserve to put up with the protagonist!’. It was more of just an issue of finding a name for it and finding out that other people are the same way.”

“So what you’re telling me is that Kibum is ace/aro but also a furry?”

“Oh my god, no. Absolutely not. He just liked that they had at least some sense.”

“So, to be clear, he’s never done anything with anyone ever?”

“Not really.”

“So there was something??”

“When we were 16 or so, I let him kiss me so I mean there’s that but that’s it.”

Jonghyun’s jaw falls to the floor.

“You two have KISSED? And you still claim to be that you guys are not boyfriends??”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“What was it like then?”

Minho sighs.

“I had dated or at least attempted dating by that point. If he hasn’t told you yet, he’s in love with the concept of love but is disgusted by the thought of being in it. So he was asking me what dating was like and all of that. He said he wondered what kissing was like, so I said that since I had already had my first kiss that if he ever got too curious he could kiss me. So he did, said ‘huh that doesn’t seem so great’ and we both moved on.”

“I can’t even tap his shoulder without him getting grossed out and you guys are kissing?”

“Well first off, we’ve kissed once as consenting adults. Secondly, I’ve known him since literal infancy. So that gets me some upgrades to the friendship. Is he super physically affectionate with me all the time? No. But if I’m freaked out and need a hug or to hold hands or whatever he can usually find some sort of way to deal with it enough for me. Though I also respect when he can’t, which helps.”

There’s a pause in the conversation as Jonghyun tries to process the information. They park in front of a little sporting goods shop.

“This is my parents shop. I just want to run in and show them my car. It shouldn’t take long so you can either come in or just stay in here, whichever is better for you.” Minho explains; he looks nervous and Jonghyun isn’t sure how to deal with it.

“I can come in, it’s fine.”

“Just, do me a solid and be as casual as you can.”

“Casual meaning act hetersexual?”

“Yeah.”

“Got it.”

They get out and go into the store. There’s a woman at the counter helping a customer, the only people in there besides them. She nods at Minho but continues with the customer, so Jonghyun tries to occupy himself with looking at the few bikes they have while Minho appears to tidy up some shelves. Eventually, the customer leaves.

“Don’t you have class?” the woman asks flatly.

“I only have my 8am today, mama. I have a surprise though,” he says, going up to her for a hug.

“What, are they giving you more money?” she asks.

“No, they’re not. I did win a car today though!” he says, pointing out the window.

“Wow, is it new?”

“Yeah. Brand new. They gave me a parking pass and few gift cards with gas money and car washes and stuff too. I talked to Kibum’s dad and he’s supposed to help me work out the insurance this weekend.”

As his mom looks out the window, she notices Jonghyun.

“Oh excuse me, sir. Is there anything we can help you with?” She asks, putting her customer service voice back on.

“Mama, this is Jonghyun. He’s that friend of Kibum’s I was telling you about.”

“Oh. Hi Jonghyun. Nice to meet you. If you need anything, just say, okay?”

Jonghyun bows a little and says a hello. Minho’s mom is quieter now that she realizes they’re not alone.

“Why don’t you give it to Minseok? He needs it more than you do.”

“Mama, he already has a car. I don’t have one and besides I’m the one that won it.”

“But what do you need a car for? You can’t even pay for you schooling, how are you going to pay to keep a car!”

“I’m not giving him my car, mama.”

“God, Minho. You’re so selfish. You make us pay for all these things for you and you can’t even be bothered to help your brother out.”

Minho’s mom turns away and starts cleaning up something on the counter. It’s clear from Minho’s voice that he’s hurt at her reaction.

“Hey Minho, I forgot that I have to grab something from someone before class, can we head back?”

“Oh, yeah.” Minho says. He turns to his mom and reaches for a hug but is disappointed. “I’ll see you later, mama. Love you.”

She says something that sounds like an annoyed ‘I love you too’ and waves him away.

They’re silent as Minho pulls back into traffic and heads back in the direction of school.

“Is the time going to be okay?” Minho asks quietly after a moment.

“What? Oh, I don’t actually have anyone to meet. I just...that seemed uncomfortable and you seemed like you needed help getting out of that.”

“Oh.” There’s a pause. “Look, I’m sorry you had to hear all that. I’m just...they just...it’s...”

“Don’t worry about it, Minho. We all have situations at home. I tell you what, if you take me to the store, I’ll buy you a snack or something for getting me out of the apartment. I think it’s cool you got the car and I think you deserve to keep it.”

“You don’t have to do that, I’m just happy you could come.”

Jonghyun doesn’t force it and there’s a silence again.

“So what about you?” Jonghyun asks quietly.

“What about me?”

“You said you attempted dating before. What team do you play for?”

Minho attempts a laugh. “I guess you could say I play for both teams.”

“Do you...play? Or are you and Kibum the aces up each other’s sleeves?”

“I’m more of a holomorph.”

“A what?”

“A holomorph. It’s a term for fungi, like mushrooms and stuff, that go through both asexual and sexual phases.”

When they reach the stoplight, Minho glances at Jonghyun and laughs at his confused expression.

“I’m demi-ace.”

“Why...didn’t you just say that?”

Minho laughs but it's only for a moment.

“Is it ok if I just go ahead and take you back to campus? I have something I have to go do.”

Jonghyun hums. The rest of the ride is quiet and soon they pull up to the west gate.

“Thanks for riding around with me. I’m sorry again about my mom.”

“No problem. Just text me anytime you want to do this, minus the mom part, again.”

Jonghyun gets out and watches Minho drive away before heading to his class.

*

When Jonghyun gets out of his class, he has too many unread texts. 

 

Chat: ㅎㅅ~

CineMin: Thanks again  
CineMin: It means a lot

Jjongie: no problem, it was good for me to get out of the apartment.   
Jjongie: besides, I’m always up for car rides with cute and lucky boys ㅎㅅ~

 

Chat: I’ll Uhhhh Just Have A Friendship Please

Kekeke: we need to talk when u get out of class

Kekeke: u left ur door open again so im here and helping myself to chips

Jjongie: not my chips ㅎㅅㅎ im on my way back ㅎㅅㅎ

 

He runs back to the dorm, fearing for his chips. When he gets to his room, the chips are safe and sound and Kibum’s sitting on his beanbag chair with some carrots and humus.

“I thought you said you were eating chips??”

Kibum laughs. “I’m not that dumb and also I don’t like that flavor.”

Jonghyun sighs, half in exasperation and half in relief, and plomps down on his bed. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Minho told me he took you for a drive.”

“Yup. We went by his parents shop. Who’s Minseok?”

Kibum sighs deeply. “Minseok is Minho’s older brother. He goes here too, he’s a junior. He’s on a full scholarship like I am. Things are...easier for Minseok. When their parents had Minho, they were hoping for a daughter. Even now I think they wish he’d been a daughter.”

“So why would they ask Minho to give Minseok his car if things are easier for him and he has more money?”

“Because they feel Minseok deserves a new car and Minho doesn't.”

Jonghyun nods but doesn’t understand.

“Jjongie, how do you feel about Minho?”

“In what context?”

“Jonghyun, you know what context I’m talking about.”

Jonghyun sits up and grabs his bag of sour gummies off his dresser.

“I mean, he’s charming and sweet and handsome. He’s a very likable person.”

Kibum puts his snack down. “Jonghyun. I’m not asking you what you think of Minho in terms of his qualities, his merits as a friend, or what you think of his existence. I’m asking you what you think of Minho as a person who is a potential romantic partner to you.”

“Oh. He’s a total cutie and I’ve had a crush on him since you introduced me to him at the diner.”

Kibum makes a face between pleased and dissatisfied.

“Why? Did he say something about me?”

“You heard the conversation at the shop, yeah?” Jonghyun nods. “That’s how he’s treated at home. That’s how he’s always been treated at home. That’s part of why he and I are so close; I’m apparently the only person out of our two families who realize that he is his own separate person who needs affection.”

“Oh.”

“So he has difficulty distinguishing his own feelings for people if they show him affection.”

“Meaning?”

“The first girl he dated was this friend Sulli. They both played soccer, were both considered pretty, they were the typical cute high school couple. After a while though, it became clear that his feelings weren’t for her, but rather her attention. Things ended as well as they could but it’s left scars on him nonetheless. If you are planning on pursuing Minho romantically, you need to understand that things will be going slowly. That he is, in a way, affection starved and will need time to understand his feelings for you.”

“So if I want to try dating Minho, I need to make the first move but let him dictate the pace?”

“Yes. And as long as things are consensual between you guys and you make sure that he is doing ok, you have my blessing to do so.”

“Sweet!”

“Ok, that was all I wanted to talk about, so I’m going to go sleep now.”

Jonghyun doesn’t even wait for Kibum to leave the room before he pulls his phone out.

 

Chat: ㅎㅅ~

Jjongie: So if someone wanted to take a cutie like you out on a first date, where would they take you?

CineMin: Honestly, I’ve never been asked on a date before. I’ve always been the one to ask.

Jjongie: what are you doing this weekend?

CineMin: I have to watch the shop ;;;;  
CineMin: But I don’t have my afternoon class on Monday so we could do something then?

Jjongie: Pick me up at 5? I’ll give you more info later once i get a planㅎㅅ~ ㅎㅅ~

CineMin: ok ^^


End file.
